Romano Rescue
by CelestialTomatoMonkey
Summary: This is a 'damsel in distress saves hero' fic where Spain suddenly goes missing from a trip. So france and Prussia decide to recruit Romano for a rescue mission. There will be sex later, so if you don't like yaoi, don't read. Every one else, please enjoy.


_Hello people! This is the first lemon I have ever posted, since I am used to cranking smutty stuff out on paper. So, I hope you enjoy my 'damsel in distress rescues hero' type fic. So the summary is that Spain gets captured and Romano, France and Prussia have to save him from England. Romano gets mary sue magic powers twice so please do not shoot me. T.T Disclaimer: I does not own Hetalia, If I did, the characters would have graphic sex and do many other less than appropriate things._

Romano (and Company) to the Rescue

Warning: violence, language, fluff, little bit of OOC, and later lemon

"Okay, Lovi, I'll be back when you wake up!" Spain had said to him that one after noon. "Hmpf… Whatever, bastardo, just be back in time to feed me." Was Romano's only reply as the Spaniard left the house laughing, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, it felt like all the warmth left and Romano felt depressed and lonely.

That had been about a week ago. Romano was getting worried and insecure because the cheerful idiot wasn't home yet. He'd been telling himself that the stupid bastard probably forgot what he told Romano and decided to stay with France or something. He called every person he knew Spain would stay with and even a few others. Except France. Romano guessed that's where he was, so he waited for another day or two, but Antonio never came.

He picked up the phone and dialed the Frenchman's number, hoping that Spain would be there. Romano held the phone to his ear with a shaky hand, listening to the phone ringing until he heard France pick up the phone. "Oui, this is France, may I help you?" France's voice came is through the phone with a worried edge to it, not like his normal optimistic and seductive accent. "Hey wine bastard, is Spain at your house-and who is that in the background?" Romano thought for a second it might be the object of his troubles, but it sounded to German or Austrian.

"To answer your first question, no, I am afraid not. No one has seen Spagne for more than a week, je suis désolé. To answer your second question, Preussia is here with me." France informed him over the phone of the story from his point of view, Prussia doing likewise. France told him who Spain might have been with last and that England had called him over for some reason at the last minute. "So that means England is probably the last person to talk to him. Have you already called him?" Romano asked, regaining some hope before it was crushed again by France's next words. "He hasn't been picking up his phone and all flights to England are canceled for the next few months, and Spagne hasn't answered his cell phone, either. It's not normal for something like that to happen." There was a long pause before Romano spoke up. "Do you think that's where Spain is? He went to England's house and he can't get back?" "Yes, I have a feeling that's where Spagne is, but I think the travel extermination is because he's there, and why he can't get back, but I don't think he is staying with England voluntarily." France said. "Preussia and I will come to-wait. Where are you exactly, mon ami?" "I'm at Spain's house right now. I was waiting for him to-oh, just get the hell over here already!" Romano yelled, before slamming the phone down on the receiver, effectively breaking them both (phone and receiver).

Romano watched the hands on the big clock in the sitting room tick for hours before he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to see France in his normal blue uniform and behind him was Prussia wearing his normal German uniform with the ever present Gilbird on his head. But they both had horses with them. France had a graceful, show looking Blue Rune, while Prussia had a sturdy, well-muscled Buckskin. "Why do you have horses with you?" Romano asked as he looked at the horses and the back at the two men with a slightly puzzled look adorning his features. "We're going to be going through some rough terrain and we can't take any modern ways of transportation without raising suspicion from England. We won't bring cell phones or anything that could be used to track us. Oh, yes, and we have been hearing a lot of rumors lately that England was planning on a capture." France said as he watched Romano's expression carefully as Prussia spoke. "Dude, we're going undercover! This is so totally awesome! Oh yeah, I guess England targeted Spain because he wouldn't get to suspicious before it was too late. He isn't exactly known for his amazing intellect, no offence to him. The only things he really thinks about is his tomatoes, his bull, Taurus, and most of all, you. He really cares about you, dude. The least you could do for him is save him." Prussia said as he looked Romano in the eye, as if he were boring into his mind to reach into his soul.

"I-I can't… Even if I could travel to England, I would never be able to save him. It's too hard and too dangerous. I can't help you…" Romano looked down at his feet, body trembling and voice shaking. France smirked with a disgusted look on his face as if he were looking at a dead bug. "Heh. You always run away when things seem too hard for you to do. You always think of yourself in hard times. You're always looking for someone to hide behind, aren't you, Romano. You're horrible to him, you know that? He gives you everything, and you throw it away. He gives you his heart, and you constantly reject it and throw it back in his face. Are you blind? It seems like everyone but you seems to notice just how much Spain loves you. Think about that while you sit around while he's missing. Let's go, Prussia." France said harshly, walking away to find Spain. Just before Prussia followed, he said his last farewell. "See ya, man. You know what they say, love is war sometimes. You gotta fight for the ones you care about to protect them and to show how much you care." And with that he turned to follow his friend.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had waited about an hour before he finally decided what he was going to do. He quickly pulled off his t-shirt and pants, slipping into his pirate blouse (?), a pair of black pants, and his uniform boots and belt. Grabbing the long knife Spain had given him, the pistol he had gotten from the Spanish pirate ship, some strong rope he found, and some extra gun powder and bullets. He ran around to Taurus's pen and carefully sat on the rail, watching the uneasy creature pace around the enclosure. "Alright, bull," He started. "First off, I'll call you by your name, Taurus. Second, I know we don't usually get along but we have the same common goal to get Spain back, right? Can't we set aside our problems just this once? I promise I'll never taunt you again." Romano got down into the pen with the rope and cut some of it with his long knife to be reins and held it out. As if on cue, Taurus walked forward, nudging the rope. Romano quickly tied it around the massive creature's muzzle, neck and girth, leading the black bull that Spain cared for so much to the door and opened it. He mounted and rubbed black fur on broad shoulders before giving a swift kick to the flank of the bull. He reared up and set off in the direction that Prussia and France had ridden and set off at a good pace to catch up to them. "C'mon, Taurus, we have to catch them." He said as said bull raced against time, kicking up dirt and grass as they went at top speed.

He could make out two other trails as he franticly urged Taurus faster to reach the two other riders. He was gaining on them, and fast. Gilbird looked back and saw the huge black bull with a determined and almost furious looking rider, he began squawking and flapping his wings, getting the attention of both Prussia and France. "Hey, what's up, Gilbird? What's wrong with you? Come on, stop making so much noise." He said, looking back to see what was causing his little bird to go into hysteria. "Holy shit! France, we have a really big, black, and angry problem on our tails!" he yelled to the other before looking back, noticing the bull had a rider. "Sacre blé! Is that Romano and-hey, that's Spain's bull! Romano came with Spain's bull and-GAAH!" France was cut off as Romano charged pest them, slowing Taurus and turning around to see France and Prussia slowing their horses as well. "Ah, Romano, I thought you weren't coming. What made you change your mind, hm?" France asked as he rode up next to Romano. "Somebody told me that love is war sometimes. You gotta fight for the ones you care about to protect them and to show how much you care. I think it's time I stop holding things back and show Spain how much I care. Now are we going or what!" Romano said as he turned Taurus again and let the others flank him as they rode off to save Spain.

Meanwhile in England's secret dungeon…

"AAAH! England, why are you doing this…? We have no reason to be at wa-GAAAAH!" Spain was kicked back into silence. England stood over him with a familiar monstrous look of twisted triumph. "Shut up you git! I don't need a reason to torture you!" England screeched as he slapped Spain. He left through a huge, thick, heavy wall, slamming it shut behind him. Spain heard him laugh, saying that no one would ever come to save him. Spain slumped against the floor, crying in despair, hoping and praying that someone; anyone would care enough to come for him. He cried himself to sleep for what felt like the millionth time.

Romano looked up at the setting the setting sun, thinking of Spain before Prussia's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Dude, c'mon, you need to eat somethin' if you're gonna save Spain with us. Here, eat this, it'll help." Romano stared at it for a minute before shaking his head. Prussia kept trying to get him to eat, but he continued to refuse. "Preussia, if he doesn't want to eat now, don't force him. He'll eat when he wants to. You seriously can't force him to do anything, otherwise he'll just resist even more." France said, taking the plate from Prussia's hand and setting it down on the rock next to Romano. No sooner had he set the plate of food down, Romano grabbed it and ate it quickly, holding the plate out to France with an almost expectant face. "Oh, do you want more? I suppose I can give you some of my-eh?" France was cut off as Romano shoved the plate into his hands and said that it needed to be washed. He went down to a little stream that was nearby and brushed his teeth, the other two following suit.

Romano settled against Taurus's side and the black bull curled around him, forming a shield of sorts around the boy. Romano drifted into an uneasy sleep of nightmares, tossing and turning in his sleep. _"Romano, help me…" Romano saw a blurry image of Spain. He was held down with chains and rope, and covered in gashes, cuts, and bruises. Romano could see someone standing over him. This person looked like England, but he didn't have a face. He was holding an old, rusty bladed, rotting ax. It was Spain's halberd ax. The ax swung down as Romano screamed. "SPAIN!" The figure of the faceless England disappeared as he ran to Spain's mangled body, dropping to his knees before Spain's lifeless form. He sobbed into his hands, unable to look at Spain, but at the same time, he had to look. Forcing his hands away from his face, wishing he had let them stay there. Spain was covered in angry red sores and infected cuts that were still bleeding. He was tangled up in heavy looking chains and thick ropes. Spain's head was only half severed, but it was all the more horrifying to look at. The body fell away to ash, revealing to Romano the ax that had served and killed its master._ _Romano flung himself at the ax, attempting to kill himself, but no matter how many times he tried this, he wouldn't die. The blows became increasingly painful the more he threw himself at it. Romano screamed as loud as he could as similar chains and ropes dragged him downward, neck jerking to the side painfully._

He jolted awake, sobbing painfully. France and Prussia stood over him with identical looks of worry, holding him down. 'Them holding me down could have simulated the chains dragging at me in my dream…' thought Romano through his haze. "S-Spain…" Was the only thing he could manage to say. He was shaking violently and he felt a numbing coldness spread through his body. France motioned for Prussia to let go and go away. Prussia cautiously let go of Romano and walked over to the horses. "Romano, listen to me! Let go of it, let go of your fear. I know what that nightmare was about, you were practically screaming for Spagne. Tell me what it was about; it's never good to keep something like that in, especially if it was that bad." France said, releasing the boy from his hold. Romano curled up against Taurus, who huffed loudly. Romano looked up at France, hoping he wouldn't have to see Spain the way he did in his dream, shuddering at the memory. France sat down watching and waiting patiently. Romano finally just broke down and told France everything through his sobs as the other man tried to console the boy as best he could.

This became a nightly routine as Romano would have a nightmare, wake up screaming, and France would try to help by listening and telling him that it was only a dream. But Romano knew better. These were not just dreams, they could be happening right now. Then they would begin packing to continue their journey. Romano didn't eat that much anymore, nor did he focus on anything that was said. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the English Channel, finding that the boats that traveled between the two bodies of land were not in use and hadn't been for a while. Prussia glanced at his two traveling companions before he spoke. "Well, let's get this over with. It's the second to last leg of the trip to save Spain, and possibly the hardest because we won't be able to stop once we get in the water. Start swimming guys." The three dismounted, grabbed their horses and bull and led them into the icy water. They swam for what felt like hours and Romano was losing the battle with his consciousness. "Shit, France, we're losing him! Get him out of the water, now!" Prussia yelled. The two heaved Romano up onto Taurus and also got out of the water themselves. Romano draped himself over the black shoulders and back, whispering into black ears. "Taurus, what strength I have left I give to you. Get me to Spain, please." Taurus immediately sped up, getting closer and closer to land. The others slowly managed to catch up as Taurus lifted himself out of the water, Romano falling off of him.

The two men rushed to him as his strength returned to his worn body. There was something else in his eyes as he spoke. "To London, then?" He walked beside the black creature as he headed off in the correct direction. France and Prussia could be imagining this, but it seemed that now that they were this close to the end, Romano seemed to be gaining strength. They followed him over the rough English terrain as they neared his house. France stepped wrong and hit the leaver that led to the secret dungeon that was apparently England's. The three of them stared at it for a moment before they took their horses and bull and walked down the steps. It was a miracle that Romano could even get Taurus to fit in the cramped stairway to begin with but then he was also able to get him through the two man wide door at the bottom of the staircase. (Actually, Taurus pretty much obliterated the doorway.) They came into a small room with a huge metal door that also looked very thick. They could hear screams, yells, and laughter from behind the door. Romano walked up to the door and cut a small gash in his arm, splattering his blood onto the door. "Taurus, head-butt the door…" Romano whispered. The massive bull lunged forward, putting indention marks in the metal, but the door still stood. There was silence from the other side of the door now as Taurus charged the door again, still unsuccessful. There was a muffled voice that belonged to England that sounded like 'They'll never make it in' but they couldn't be for sure. "Taurus, lend me your strength… And get the hell out of my way." Romano said as he walked to the destroyed doorway, turning around to face the offending door. He charged the door screaming as he did so. "CHIIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The door flew off the hinges, tumbling to the ground with a loud bang, bringing Romano with it. Spain grinned and cheered a bit while England just stood and stared. "How the bloody hell did you knock down the door when even that huge bull couldn't?" As surprised as he was, England still drew a gun and fired it, just as he was kicked into the wall by Taurus. (Nobody got shot) The two other members of their little rescue party were trying to figure out how to get the shackles off of Spain. Romano found a key in England's pocket before tying him up with the last of his rope with the thought of how he knew this rope would come in handy. He walked over to the struggling nations, smirking. "It helps if you use a key, you know." He said bending down and unlocking the chains.

They all made it back safely with Spain (America had to come and rescue England, so he's okay, too…Damn…) and went home.

The end…not!

After Spain was healed, Romano noticed that he still wasn't groping him or touching his curl, and when Romano had to help Spain bathe, he didn't even so much as ask Romano to join him. Romano finally got fed up and confronted Spain about this. Spain gave him a sad smile and then it faltered and melted completely. "I'm giving up, Romano. You never seem to return my feelings and when I proposed, you turned me down. So I won't bother you like that anymore." Spain said looking at him sadly. Romano lost it when the word 'proposed' came up. "Antonio, you idiot! I didn't answer no, that was a yes! And I don't hate you, I love you dammit! … So please, just don't leave." Romano burst out "Oh and don't call me by my nation name, it sounds like you hardly know me when you say it." He finished looking at Spain's look of pure surprise and joy. "Really, Lovi, you love me! That's wonderful, and you should have given me a direct answer, you know. So, will you join me for a shower, then?" He asked with a hopeful gleam and there was a certain look in his eyes that Romano couldn't quite place, but it was kind of creepy. "Okay, but don't you dare try anything or else!" Romano didn't know what he was going to do if Spain did something or if he was going to do anything at all. "Ahahahaha! Of course not, Lovi, what reason would I have to try anything on you, hm?" Spain asked following Romano into the bathroom.

Spain actually behaved himself save for a few (whole bunch of) tugs to his curl. After they finished getting ready for bed, Romano started heading to his own room when Spain caught his wrist. Romano looked back at him with a puzzled look. "Sleep with me tonight, Lovi, please?" "F-fine, but you better not touch me while I'm sleeping!" Romano said, raising his voice slightly. Spain just smiled innocently and carried a surprised Romano off to his room. "Heh, who said anything about sleeping tonight, Lovi?" Spain's little comment sent shivers up Romano's spine.

**LEMON ALERT!**

Romano squeaked as he was tackled to Spain's king sized bed, Spain grinned wolfishly above him. Romano's first instinct was to run, but he was held down, so he tried flailing, also another fail attempt to escape the passionate (horny) Spaniard. "Lovi~ don't be so difficult, mi querido." Spain cooed, squishing Romano's cheeks (the ones on his face, for all you people who would twist my words into something perverted!) forcing a trout pout onto his face. "S-shut up, bastard, this is m-my first time, o-okay!" Romano blurted out, looking away and blushing. Spain was extremely tempted to comment on his blush, but decided not to so as not to ruin the mood. (What mood?) "Really, Lovi~? You mean I get to be your first ever!" Spain smiled brightly at the thought. Romano just blushed further and gave a small nod in response. Spain released his hold on Romano's face, and leaned down, brushing their lips together, as Antonio felt arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. He snaked his own arms around the slim waist of his little Italian. Spain slowly unbuttoned Romano's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, throwing it across the room, earning a startled sound from the boy. His pants and boxers were soon to follow, leaving him completely exposed for the Spaniard's wondering eyes and hands. He sat up abruptly, almost throwing Spain off of him and glared at said clueless nation. "H-how come I'm t-the only one n-naked!" he said, trying and failing to sound annoyed and not whiney. Spain chuckled and undressed himself as slowly as he could, knowing it would get on his cute little Roma's nerves.

Spain draped himself over the smaller male, and began tugging on his curl. "Hey, Lovi," tug "You never told me" stroke "what this little curl does." Pinch "Are you going to tell me" kiss, lick "Or will you make me figure it out on my own?" suck "Because I'm getting a pretty good idea about what it does. You've gotten pretty hard from just this." Spain chuckled and ran his tongue on the underside of the curl, drawing a small moan from Romano. Spain got up onto his knees, straddling the younger. He looked Romano over, noticing every detail of the body underneath him. He giggled (yes, giggled) when he saw Lovino's arousal, Romano was already very self-conscious, and this was not helping. He squirmed, blushing hotly and looking away. "Wow look at all of this pre cum, Lovi!" The Spaniard exclaimed, lowering his head, lapping at the tip of the younger man's member and slowly rubbing at the base. "Nng, A-Antonio, stop! A-aah!" Lovino pushed the other's head away from him as he scooted up against the head board in a feeble attempt to run. For once, Antonio actually read the atmosphere and made a 'squee' sound, gushing. "Awwww, that's soooo adorable! Mi Lovinito wants me to be inside him for his first orgasm, that is so cute, Lovi! Wait… This will be your first one, won't it?" He questioned, staring down at the slightly smaller nation. "O-of course it w-will be you b-bastard, I've never even t-touched myself, d-dammit!" he quickly clapped his hand over his mouth upon realizing he had said more than he intended to while the man across from him broke out into a fit of giggles. He abruptly stopped and tackled Romano, giving up laughing at him in favor of kissing him senseless.

Antonio sat up and took a little bottle from the night stand beside his bed and unscrewed the cap. He squirted some of the gel onto his fingers and placing them near Romano's entrance. "Are you okay with this Lovi? He asked, gently tapping the area around the small puckered hole. The other simply nodded and let out a small whimper. A first finger was slipped in with no pain, but some slight discomfort, causing Romano to squirm and shift to find a more comfortable position. A second finger soon followed by a third were added, making scissoring motions and pushing in deeper. Romano was very uncomfortable and felt hot pain with the slightest motion. "Shhh, lo siento, Lovi, I know this hurts, but it'll hurt more if I don't do this now." He said trying to reassure his soon to be lover. He began thrusting his fingers to try and make Lovino feel better, if he could just find that one spot… "Ah-CHIGI!" Romano began writhing under Spain, bucking his hips, up to try and get more of that sensation. "Ah, I guess I found it~ Does mi querido feel better now?" The only answer Spain got was a low moan and another yell as his prostate was touched again. "Ahh, A-Antonio, please!" The younger man was practically begging as Spain smiled and kissed him before pulling his fingers out. The face Romano pulled made Antonio want to shove his fingers back into him, but he knew he couldn't because what Romano was about to get was way better than fingers. He poured a generous amount of the gel onto his hand, rubbing it on his member, shuddering at the chill of the lube.

He guided his erection and lined it up with Romano's entrance, pausing to look up at the flushed boy beneath him to make sure he was okay. "Are you sure about this, Lovi?" he asked as said boy turned to look at him and give a quiet 'si', lifting his hips slightly. Antonio began sliding in, not unaware of the Italian's pained expression and tears. Once fully sheathed, he stopped to let his lover adjust to the intrusion and tried to stay as still as possible, brushing a tear from Romano's eye. Lovino finally spoke up, looking at Antonio with a pleading expression. "M-move…" Spain began slowly thrusting in and out and trying not to hurt his little lover. "Antonio, f-faster, please!" Romano began bucking his hips up to meet Spain's to encourage a faster pace, Spain happily obliging. He began rolling his hips at different angles to find that one spot again and- "AAAHHHHH!" Lovino became a writhing mess and also very uncoordinated so Spain had to grab his hips as he continued pounding into that spot. Lovino was almost screaming as he felt himself reach his peak. "A-aah… ANTONIO!" he saw white explosions in his vision as he came near violently, spasming in time with Spain's thrusts. Spain came soon after moaning Lovino's name. He collapsed on top of his lover and they were both lying there motionless, trying to catch their breaths.

Spain pulled out of Romano and rolled over next to him, wrapping his arms around him in a gentle hug before pulling the blankets over both of them. "I… I love you, Antonio." "I love you too, Lovi." Lovino fell asleep almost instantly after that. "Buenos noches, mi corazon."(If you people don't know what that means, then fuck you!) Antonio said just before he drifted off to sleep as well. (pft. S'not over yet!)

The next morning~ 

"OW! Fuck, dammit, it hurts! You stupid idiot! Why didn't you tell me this would hurt later!" Romano was currently sitting up and in pain from their previous night's activities. "Well you never really asked about that, didn't you enjoy it, though?" Spain asked, sitting up as well. "Hell yes, I enjoyed it, but now it just hurts!" He countered, wincing as another jolt of pain raced up his spine. "Oh, I forgot something." Spain said, latching onto Romano's neck, over his pulse, and sucking until there was a dark mark left. "Just rest for now and let me take care of you. It's my turn to play nurse today, Lovi! See, aren't I a great boss?" He said walking to the door. "Screw you, you're not my boss anymore." He yelled as Spain reached the door. "We'll do that more later, okay? I love you, mi pequeno tomate~" he said exiting the room. "Love you, too, bastard." He said before heading to the bathroom to bathe. He could hardly wait until it was 'later'.

**THE END**

(this is the real end…)

_So yeah… I did this like a year ago but I only got an account about three months ago… *hides in emo corner* So please R&R! I love reviews and no flames please, or I'll send the evil muffins after you.(flames make me cry) :( So anyway, if someone would like me to write a lemon for them, please add it in the review along with the pairing. But I will NOT write germono, so don't ask. Other than that, I'll see what I can do. Also it would be helpful if you gave me a bit of a plot and a setting, otherwise I will just do what I want with the characters. They is mah precious tools…_


End file.
